Semiconductor devices may include micro-mechanical structures that may be used for sensing physical signals. During a sensing process a micro-mechanical structure may be moved with respect to other components of the semiconductor device. It may be desirable to improve the performance and the quality of semiconductor devices. In particular, it may be desirable to avoid damage of micro-mechanical structures included in the semiconductor devices.